


Mad Man

by A1netty



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: Fighting, Gen, I'm crazy i know, Multi, On the verge of going insane, Other, Passion, Revenge, Violent Thoughts, anger issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 06:23:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12030024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A1netty/pseuds/A1netty
Summary: "Revenge is like a ghost....it takes over every man it touches...it's thirst cannot be quenched until the last man standing has fallen".~ Vladimir Makarov





	Mad Man

**Author's Note:**

> Ok y'all, So I haven't seen a single story about Makarov and his crew lately. Which deeply disturbs me. I figured that I should give it a try and just write my own. :)
> 
> Anyways, I hope y'all enjoy reading it.
> 
> P.s I'm not gonna write the entire thing today so you'll just have to wait until tomorrow. Simply because I have a major headache :/ Sooo yeah.. just bare with me.

Makarov stood outside his safehouse breathing in the nice warm air that had lightly flown over the land of mother Russia. The smell of bitter black coffee had filled his nostrils as he continued to survey the scenery of palm trees and the ocean floor from down below. He honestly didn't like sugar. He hated almost anything that was sweet. The coffee itself was enough to drive a man insane which was why he needed it every morning. Every now and then he would pour himself a cup of red wine to fulfil his needs. Even that would set his mind on fire and have him at the throats of his own men. For some odd reason he just decided to let them be. Sometimes going as far as giving them a day or two off. It was something that he hasn't done since the death of their leader Imran Zakhaev.

Everyday was something new and fighting for his country only made him the mad man that he is today. He had a legacy to claim. For himself. And for his leader Zakhaev. Of course he had wanted revenge but with war comes life and with life comes war. Anyone with eyes could see that. Anyone besides Captain Price. Which was why Makarov had wanted him dead. Everything was going fine until he had gotten a phone call from Anatoly.

"Speak.

"Well good morning. I'd figure you'd be up this early.

"What do you want ?

"Well a good morning would be a start. He chuckled.

"I do not have time for your foolishness Anatoly. I'm hanging up.

"No wait. He said listening to Makarov sighing. I just wanted to tell you about the maps and blue prints.

Makarov didn't have time to play games. He thought about hanging up the phone several times but realized that whatever Anatoly was going on about could be something very important. Maybe something vulnerable.

"This better be good.

"Trust me Makarov. You won't be disappointed. He said hanging up the phone.

Great, just when Makarov thought that he would have some alone time.

"Mudak.

The outside air felt nice and cool. Makarov once had a childhood where he could picture himself living up in a fancy mansion. The review of his safehouse was like living on the clouds where there was nothing but stars to fulfill his needs. All of this was something that he had wished for as a kid, and now that he's finally gotten his wishes, there was nothing or no-one that could've stopped him. Not even Captain Price.

" Hm. He chuckled to himself. I wonder what the blue eyed devil is up to.

Alot of things had raced throughout Makarov's head which was driving him insane. He was on the verge of losing his shit when Yuri and Anatoly had walked in.

"Makarov ? Yuri said stopping behind him. What have you done to yourself ?

Anatoly ran towards the bathroom to receive a wet towel.

"Here, you should probably apply some pressure.

"I'm fine.

"Makarov, listen to Antao...

"I said I'm fine !! He said snatching the towel. I do not need your help.

The two of them slowly backed away as they watched him clean his hands. The mixture of Makarov's eyes were focused on them the entire time. Making sure they wouldn't leave his sight.

"Where's the Intel ?

"They're right here. Yuri said spreading them across the table. Anatoly needed help bringing them up.

"Thanks to Yuri. We now have everything we need. He said smiling. These maps are possible locations on where our American friend. If I'm not mistaken, there's at least three locations that we'll need to track down.

"How ?

"The blueprints will help us plan out the attacks. We can start by searching from around the base to base. By working our way around. They'll never know what hit them. 

"Fool. Makarov said walking away. Are you really trying to get us all killed ?

"No. I was jus...

"You obviously have no idea how strong Captain Price is. If we go in there he'll have the whole place wired and bombed within seconds. Price is no average man, he's a cold hearted goon willing to do anything to protect his country. Not only is he smart. But he's also dumb enough to think that he can win this war all by himself. Makarov said sitting down. No man fights alone. And I will not have my men dying for just one man. I will handle Captain Price. One way or another.

Yuri and Anatoly both just stood there as Makarov continued talking. They knew how badly Makarov had wanted to Price dead. After everything that he had done to Zakhaev and his son Viktor. Makarov wanted revenge. Nothing in the world could change his mind. Nothing. Not even his best friend Yuri.

"Anatoly ?

"Yes Makarov.

"Get Viktor on the phone. Tell them their vacation's up.

"Ok. He said leaving.

"Makarov ? Are you sure you know what your doing ?

"Have faith my friend. I'm never sure of what I'm doing. I just do it.

Yuri just hummed in agreement as they waited for Anatoly.

"He's on the way. He should be here any minute.

"What about the others ?

"Don't worry Yuri. I'm sure they're all coming as well.

"I wasn't worried. I was just asking.

Anatoly just chuckled as Makarov continued staring.

"Is he ok ?

"He's just thinking.

"About what ?

"About the attack. Makarov is a mysterious man. He can smell Bullshit from a mile away.

"How do you know that ?

"It takes a man to know a man. Yuri said smiling. Makarov may not know this but I know everything.

"But how can you be so sure ?

"That my friend. You'll never know.

"Hey ? Where are you going ?

"To get Lev. Viktor and Kiril said that he was drunk. You wanna help ?

"No thank you.

"Fine. Yuri said closing the door behind him.


End file.
